


Deleted Scene from "A Mother's Nightmare"

by OrchideePower



Category: grant gustin chris stewart a mother's nightmare
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 21:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4196304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrchideePower/pseuds/OrchideePower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before he became the Flash, Grant Gustin was a depressed teenager desperate for love in LMN's "A Mother's Nightmare" and his choice of girlfriend left something to be desired...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deleted Scene from "A Mother's Nightmare"

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at a submission here, and I'm very glad to have found you all!

Chris ran his finger over her soft lips. “I think you’ve just become the most important person in my life.”

“You know who I am,” she said, delighting in his touch. 

He held his breath as she stood, then positioned herself in his lap. As she wrapped her arms around his neck he cradled her, wanting nothing as much as to have this precious creature in his arms. She nudged him once with her nose before they swept each other into another kiss.

In all of his romantic history Chris never remember feeling so relaxed. He and Vanessa met each other and matched each other, sometimes intense and passionate, sometimes gentle. Her kiss. Simple but complicated, sweet but intense. Here was Vanessa in his arms, stirring a thousand stormy emotions with the touch of her lips. 

Losing himself to his emotions, Chris knew this wasn’t just any kiss. No other girl could bind him with these hypnotic sensations. She was his, and he was very happily hers. The joy on his face lightened his serious question. “Vanessa Redlynn, who are you?”


End file.
